Daydream
by sheseestrees
Summary: Daydreaming Clare likes to think. Her and her english hw. ONE SHOT. Please read?


_He looked very pensive, like he was searching for some answer in me. I looked back at him, my blue eyes studying every inch of his face, from his green eyes to his smooth black hair. I took my time studying his lips, seeing the fullness on his upper and bottom lip, perfect. When I looked back at his eyes, he was doing the same thing I was doing to him, studying my face. He looked at my lips, inching towards me. The palms of my hands got sweaty, my heart was racing, and those butterflies felt like they would never end. We were a mere two inches away when he whispered "Clare, wake up."_

I looked around the empty classroom. Only my history teacher was in the room. "Clare, I see you enjoy spacing out during our historical discussions." "Uh, I was just thinking about the discussion and how terribly interesting it was." The sarcasm in my voice was very clear. "Ah, well next time, try taking notes instead of fantasizing about it." I walked out of the classroom to see the one and only Adam facing my locker.

"Hey Adam" I said as he walked up to me. "Clare! Hey, uh, have you seen Eli?" "Uh, no I haven't.." and with that he walked away. I wonder what's got his undies in a twist.

I walked up to my locker and opened it, taking my sweet time to twist the combo in the lock. I opened my locker to see my English notebook. I opened it and looked through it searching for the homework that was due today. As soon as I realized it wasn't there, I found myself frantically searching for a paper and pen. I slid down on the floor in front of my locker and started scribbling random words into a parable. The bell rang and I still wasn't finished. I had merely a paragraph done. I stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles on my skirt and slowly sneaked around the corner to the entrance to the school. I looked around for any of those annoying cops who look at any little thing. I was completley horrified of missing class, but not doing homework was worse; what would bring my grade down more? I exited the school, not taking a look back, and feeling more bad-ass than ever before.

I decided to go home and pick up my English homework, then casually walk back only to turn it into Ms. Dawes a little late. The class was an hour, so I decided to fast walk over there, then walk back normally.

I arrived at my house, only to see a vintage hearse in my driveway. "Oh no." I said aloud. I knew my parents weren't home, so I simply walked in, not knowing what Eli could possibly be doing at my house.

As soon as I opened the door, I ran up to my room. "Eli, what are you..."He was on my computer, reading my vampire fanfic, or so I thought. I was furious, not because he snuck into my house and using my computer, but because he was reading my fanfic. Of course I haven't wrote about _that_ in a while, but it was still very embarrasing. I was just about to yell at him, when he turned around and started _typing._ At first, I thought he was revising my fanfiction, but then I realized that he was writing, something completley different. I just stood there, like an idiot, trying to figure out what he was doing. He saved a document, turned around and smirked. He walked up to me, and yelled before he exited my room "You ruined my plans, Clare."

I looked out of the door frame and watched him leave. As soon as I heard him leave, I practically jumped onto my computer. I opened a document named "Clare" and started reading.

_Clare Diane Edwards. She is someone unlike any other person I've met. She cares what people think about her, even though she denys it. She means everything she says and does everything with her all. She is a person you cannot replace, a girl worth living for. She can be so close to you, yet you know nothing about her. She's a fragile piece of a heart, a soul that I thought I could never find, but I did. She is beautiful, and everything that every guy should need. Clare Edwards is not just a girl, she is a person who is analyitical and opinionated and sweet. Now, the moral of the story may not be clear, but it is that Clare Edwards is someone no one should ever forget, although I am positive they won't. _

Holy. Well. That was..unexpected. He wrote a parable, not so much parable but description, of me? I don't understand why. I jumped up and grabbed my phone and called him, butterflies circulating my stomach. With clammy hands, I awaited for his voice to answer.

"Hello?" "Uhh, hey, Eli, so um, yeah, I, uh, I read the, uh, p-parable. It was-" "Remarkable? Amazingly accurate?" "Uhh, sure?" I heard his happy sigh through the phone. "OH, THANK YOU ELI." Oh him and his humor. "Thanks. So, why'd you do it?" "Do what?" "Clean my car." Dripping sarcasm. "Oh, it was just screaming 'wash me'." "HA HA. But seriously." "Just wanted to show you how I feel." "So you _felt_ like doing homework on my computer?" "Oh yes Clare, because I put nothing about you in there." "Uh, well how about we discuss this at the dot?" "Pick you up in 5?" "Uh, sure" Beep beep. Wow.

I shrugged on my jacket and headed back to my computer. I had an idea for new fanfic.

_He looked very pensive, like he was searching for some answer in me. I looked back at him, my blue eyes studying every inch of his face, from his green eyes to his smooth black hair. I took my time studying his lips, seeing the fullness on his upper and bottom lip, perfect. When I looked back at his eyes, he was doing the same thing I was doing to him, studying my face. He looked at my lips, inching towards me. The palms of my hands got sweaty, my heart was racing, and those butterflies felt like they would never end. We were a mere two inches away when he leaned in and placed a small kiss on my lips, as i enjoyed every second of it._


End file.
